Standing Up For Those You Love
by Grubkiller19
Summary: The Clone Wars have finally ended. After years of conflict, people across the galaxy breath a sigh of relief. Weeks after coming back from war, Ahsoka Tano settles in with her boyfriend, Lux Bonteri. But on an evening they hope to spend together in peace, they will both have to stand up for each other in the face of unexpected trouble. Rated Strong 'T'.


**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **So, this is just a Luxsoka one-shot that I decided to make. It's concurrent to another story of mine, 'Fall of the Republic'.**

 **Warning : _This chapter will have some, * clears throat*, sexual situations/theme/implications later in the chapter. Scenes in this story will be stretching the 'T' rating to its absolute limit. Recommended for mature-ish viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. _**_**You've been** **warned.**_

 **But anyway, please enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer : One character is inspired by Ahsoka114 on deviantart./One scene inspired by It'saTrap101's Clone Wars story 'Where Doesn't It Hur't./Also, I don't own any Star Wars media. it's owned by Darth Disney, and is being run into the ground by crazy Kathleen Kennedy. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Iziz, Capital city of Onderon, Sunset_.

In the only major city on the jungled world of Onderon, people everywhere were preparing to turn in for the night.

Shopkeepers began to close up their businesses, Wives welcomed their husbands back home from work and prepared to make supper for their families, Onderonian Royal Guardsmen stood watch on the perimeter of the Royal Palace in order to protect their King and visiting dignitaries, more guards manning the Perimeter Wall closed down the laser gate in order to keep wild animals from entering the city.

Others even flew Rupings over the city to check for breaches in the wall.

As the setting sun began cast its orange lights on the clouds before it started to disappear, the city lights began to turn on, allowing people to walk around freely at night more easily.

But though many people were preparing to retire for the night, the city proper was not.

In many parts of Iziz, fine dining restaurants were still open for business, ready to serve both families and couples alike.

One of those couples were walking towards a restaurant right now.

A handsome human male, wearing a royal blue jacket, dark gray trousers, along with silver shin guards, silver shoulder pads, and white cuffs that were apart of his white undershirt. His hair was smoothed out, and he was escorting a beautiful togrutan girl.

Her skin was orange, and her face was decorated with white markings. White and Blue striped headtails and horns grew out or her head, the head-tails hung down, the tips passing her chest. The togrutan girl, who looked to be in her teenage years, wore a silver dress, which hugged her body in _all_ of the right places. It had a skirt that covered her rump and upper thighs, but had no leggings, showing off her orange legs in all their fiery glory. Her sparkling, glittering top showed off her bare back, hugged her perfectly shaped breasts, and was tied up in the back of her neck.

As the two of them walked, the togrutan girl had wrapped her arms around her date's elbow, while she leaned her head against his shoulder. As they walked, her breasts gently bobbed, and her hips and head-tails swayed from side to side in a very tantalizing manner.

"So Luxie...Where do you plan on taking me on this beautiful night?" Ahsoka Tano asked.

"For you my dear 'Soka, a place that is only fit for a princess," Lux Bonteri said.

"Mmmm. I can't wait," Ahsoka said as she coiled her arms merely tightly around her boyfriend's arm, as he continued to escort her through the streets of Iziz.

* * *

They walked through the front door of a packed restaurant.

It was beautiful. The floor was covered by red velvet carpeting, and the ceiling was held up by columns that were colored bronze. Golden railings separated the main seating area from the dance floor, where couples slow danced the night away.

Couples, some with family members, sat at almost every table. A few were open. One by the musicians, who played smooth, low tempo music.

It was perfect for a calm evening.

Ahsoka looked around with curiosity as a restaurant hostess walked up to her and Lux. "Good evening Sir, and Lady," she said with a slight bow. "Do you have a reservation?"

"It should be under Bonteri," Lux said.

The hostess checked her data pad. She scrolled through it to find Lux's name, nodding her head up and down when she found it. "Right this way sir," the hostess said as she took them to their table, which had two seats that were across from each other.

Lux led Ahsoka to the table and pulled out a chair for her like a gentlemen. She smiled at him before sitting down in it. Then Lux went into his own seat.

As the young couple settled in, the hostess spoke.

"Your waiter will be by to take care of you soon," she said.

"Thank you," Lux said.

As the hostess walked away, Lux turned to Ahsoka.

"So milady. What do you think?" he asked.

Ahsoka looked around and smiled.

"You sure know how to treat a girl to a special night out Luxie," she said.

Lux leaned forward and gently took Ahsoka's hands into his own, before he pulled them towards him. She smiled.

"Anything for you, my darling," he said before he kissed her knuckles.

She blushed.

After that, they grabbed their menus and started looking through them.

The Clone Wars was still going on, even though the Confederacy had surrendered, Separatist Holdouts, funded by Viceroy Gunray and his money-grubbing gang, were still causing problems for the Republic. And one of the main architects of the war, Ex-chancellor Palpatine, was still at large.

Ever since then, Ahsoka had rejoined the Grand Army and went back into the Outer Rim with the 501st Legion. But right now, she was on leave, most of which she chose to spend with Lux.

And ever since her master's death while trying to apprehend Palpatine _(A/N: Read my story, 'Fall of the Republic' for more info)_ , Lux wanted to make sure that he gave her as much positive attention as possible. That included taking her out to dinner, going to the theater, letting her live with him, and spoiling her rotten ... that last part if she let him, of coarse.

After a while, they ordered their entrees and waited for the food to arrive. When they got it, they ate it and ordered dessert. Or rather ... Lux did, for both of them.

"We'll take a slice of jogan pound cake please, and some pudding on the side," Lux said to the waiter.

"Yes sir," he said before he turned and left.

"Luxie. I think you spoil me too much," Ahsoka said.

"Nonsense, it's just one piece of cake. It won't hurt you, my pockets ... or that excellent frame of yours," Lux joked.

Ahsoka giggled.

"And besides, why can't I spoil you? You've saved my life more times than I can count. And you agreed to be mine forever. If that doesn't call for me treating you like the princess you are, then I don't know what is," Lux said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Well if you feel so strongly about it..." she said.

"And another thing: As an armed warrior, you've been fighting for so long. You've earned it. And you're like my bodyguard. I want to make sure I'm on your good side, don't I?" Lux joked.

"Okay _Senator_ , you've made your case," Ahsoka said, subtly complimenting his speaking skills.

"By the way, speaking of _'armed_ ', I noticed that you only have your shorter blade with you. Why not both?" Lux asked, referring to her blades, noticing that only Ahsoka's shoto was hanging from her belt.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but this dress isn't very good for carrying a weapon," she pointed out.

Lux chuckled.

"Hmmff. I know where you could've placed it," he said as his eyes travelled down to Ahsoka's chest for a few seconds.

She giggled.

Then she smiled, and looked at him with a face that did little to hide the suggestive thoughts she had tucked away in the back of her head. They smiled and looked at each other. Words weren't necessary to express how both of the two lovers felt about each other.

That's when the waiter interrupted their romantic gaze to bring them their cake.

"Your jogan cake and pudding sir," the waiter said before leaving.

Lux scooted his seat next to Ahsoka and placed the cake between them.

There was only one spoon, so they shared. Ahsoka took the first bite.

She moaned as her taste buds exploded.

Lux took a bite. And then he took another spoonful. Ahsoka was confused. Wasn't it her turn?

But then Lux pointed the spoonful of cake and pudding towards her.

"Open wide," he said.

Ahsoka looked at him with one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Lux. I'm not a baby. Can you just give me the spoon?" Ahsoka asked.

"Come on, just this once. Please?" He begged.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and took the bite from the spoon. She hummed to herself as the flavors made contact with her tongue and made her taste buds explode.

Lux smiled before he took his own bite. He then put the spoon back on the table, and placed it in front of Ahsoka.

But his girlfriend only looked at it.

"Can you... nevermind," she said, lowering her head slightly.

"Ahsoka... you can speak your mind with me. Now please... tell me what you want," Lux pressed.

Ahsoka looked at the spoon on the table for a few seconds.

Can... can you do that again?" Ahsoka asked, looking away from the table and straight at Lux.

His eyebrows flared up for a second before he gave her a blank stare. Then he smiled and took the spoon. He scooped out more pieces of cake and carried the spoonful of cake to Ahsoka's mouth.

She moaned with every bite.

When the cake was gone, the waiter eventually brought the check over, and Lux payed for everything.

"Thank you Sir. Please enjoy the rest of your evening," the waiter said before he turned to leave.

"Wait one moment," Lux said, encouraging the waiter to turn back around to face Lux, giving him his full attention. Lux looked over and pointed to the dance floor. "Is that open for anyone in the restaurant?" Lux asked.

"The dance floor is available to you as long as you've ordered from the menu. If that's the case, then you are free to use it until closing time," he said.

Lux waved his hand, encouraging the waiter to leave.

He then got up and stood in front of Ahsoka, before giving her a gentlemanly bow. "May I have this dance Milady?' Lux asked.

Ahsoka looked at Lux a little stunned.

"But I don't know how to dance," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll lead the way. Now... do you take me?" He asked as he held his hand out.

She reluctantly accepted it and he led her to the dance floor, which was filled with other happy, and active, couples, who danced the night away.

When they got there, Lux clasped one hand with Ahsoka's and placed the other on the small of her bare back. She placed her own free hand on Lux's shoulder.

The two of them slow danced to the rhythm of the slow tempo music.

After about 10 minutes, they stopped, not realizing that they found themselves in the very center of the dance floor, in the middle of all the other dancing couples. They stared into each other's eyes. Lux wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's skinny torso.

When he pulled Ahsoka towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her plump, feminine bust against his chest.

After a few more seconds of gazing into each other's eyes, they closed the distance between them for a long and passionate kiss. After a few moments, the kiss escalated with Lux sucking Ahsoka's top lip while she sucked his bottom lip.

They continued kissing for several more minutes.

And for those minutes, the world around them, including the other couples, didn't exist to them.

Only the loving, burning, emotions that ran high between them.

But they were so deep in their kiss, that the world was a little too closed off. So much so that they didn't see someone bump into them. This contact forced Lux to bump his forehead into Ahsoka's.

"Ow!" Ahsoka exclaimed, before she began to rub her forehead.

"I'm sorry dear," Lux said.

"Why don't you kiss your concubine someplace else Bonteri?" Said a voice behind Lux.

Lux turned to face this new voice. "Well why don't you-" He said before what, or who, he saw forced him to stop talking. Lux began to clench his teeth in rage. "You. Have got. To be kidding me?"

"What? Who is he?" Ahsoka asked as she rubbed her forehead from when Lux bumped into her.

The man who bumped into Lux and Ahsoka had red hair and pale skin. He had an outfit that mirrored Lux's, only his jacket was maroon, and his trousers were light gray.

Lux's face convulsed in disgust when he uttered the familiar boy's name.

"Jubila Smugwerm".

Jubila just cracked a smug little smirk. He outstretched his arms. "The one and only".

Ahsoka was confused. "Who's Jubila?" She asked.

Lux groaned with his lips compressed into a frown. "Jubila is an old rival of mine. He was in my Senate seat when the Separatists controlled the planet."

"Right," Jubila said. "After you betrayed our people, and before you and that band of terrorists overthrew our rightful sovereign."

Lux frowned and stepped closer to Jubila. "You watch your mouth. A lot of my friends died trying to fight injustice. People with families, with souls yearning to breath freely. They fought to make this planet free from the corruption, that you were apart of... Smug worm," Lux said, using Jubila's last name as word play to insult him.

This made Jubila visibly upset. He stepped closer to Lux and meet his threatening stance. A crowd began to form around them. Some people walked away to so as to not be apart of what was brewing. The tension was so thick that it could be poked with a stick.

But then, Lux felt someone coil their arms around his left one, and began to tug on it. He turned around and saw that it was Ahsoka. She looked up at him with her sparkling crystalline eyes. Then she stood up on the balls of her feet to kiss his cheek. "Come on Luxie, let's just leave it," she said as sweetly as she could.

Something inside of Ahsoka's voice caused Lux to calm down. Every mean bone in his body loosened up, and he relaxed. He allowed Ahsoka to pull him to a different part of the dance floor, and the crowd parted to let them through.

But Jubila wasn't done.

"You're the Jedi that helped train the rebel scum. Aren't you also the Jedi that was cast aside by the Jedi Order, and nearly sentenced to death by the Republic?" He asked. Ahsoka stopped, but didn't turn around. "Why did you go back? Are you still trying to desperately please your abusive masters? Do you just like fighting for a fascist regime?" Jubila asked mockingly.

Ahsoka squinted her eyes shut. Part of her wanted to turn back and scream in his face. But she maintained her composure.

Wanting to cut much deeper beneath her skin, Jubila looked at Lux, whose arm still had Ahsoka's wrapped around it.

"...or do you just like being this Rebel Scum's obedient little whore!?" He asked.

Ahsoka turned around. She felt her chest begin to tighten and her lips were parted. Her eyes began to well up. She averted her eyes and squinted them as hard as she could, in a desperate, but failed attempt, to keep tears from streaming down her face.

Jubila cracked a smug little smirk, obviously feeling very proud of himself.

At that moment, she wanted to clench her teeth in rage, and slash that smug little look off of Jubila's face with her shoto lightsaber.

But then, she noticed Lux step in front of her, between her and Jubila. He unzipped his jacket, revealing his white button-up collared shirt. He let it slip off his shoulders before he turned around and handed it in front of Ahsoka. She was still frozen with a mixture of sadness, anger, and hatred. But she accepted the jacket and hung it over one wrist, as she grasped the other, and allowed her arms to hang down in front of her.

Lux stepped over to Jubila.

He was doing what any good boyfriend would do. He was protecting his girlfriend's dignity, while displaying chivalry and manly virtue in the face of blatant disrespect.

When he was in front of Jubila, who continued to flash his conceited little smirk, he got in his face. They were about the same height. Again, the tension could burn down the building if it was ignited.

"Listen Jubila, you're going to apologize to Ahsoka within the next ten seconds, or, so help me God, I am going to make you swallow that ego of yours," Lux threatened.

Jubilee just crossed his arms and relaxed his stance before he began shaking his head back and forth, still smirking.

"1..."

"I'm not afraid of you".

"2..."

"You're not going to do it."

"10!" Lux shouted before he delivered a swift right hook, straight into Jubila's jaw.

He heard a pop, and Jubila stumbled back and held his jaw. When he turned back, it was just in time to see Lux grab him by his collar and and shove him against one of the columns on the edge of the dance floor.

Lux got in his face.

"Apologize to her!" He hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Go to blazes," Jubila cursed.

He then head butted Lux in the face, forcing him to let go and stagger backwards. He then charged at Lux. Lux tried to defend himself, but Jubila got under Lux's defenses and threw his arms around Lux's torso before his momentum sent him and Lux crashing into the ground. Lux tried to get out of Jubila's grip by bringing his elbow down into his opponent's upper back. But he failed, and soon, both fighters were rolling around on the floor, trying to get an advantage over the other.

The crowd watched in horror as the current Senator and former senator continued tussling. Parents grabbed their children and pulled them out of the restaurant, to keep them from witnessing the violence. Some people started making bets.

But Ahsoka just stood there as her boyfriend tussled on the ground. She was horrified by what she was seeing. But admittedly, a small part of her was entertained and flattered. Her boyfriend was showing her how much he cared about her.

Meanwhile, as the fight continued, some workers went and called the authorities. Others, including the owner, went to go and break up the fight. Some of them grabbed Jubila, while the others, with Ahsoka, grabbed Lux.

"Lux. Lux, Stop. Stop!" She shouted to her thrashing boyfriend. He finally stopped. Both fighters were separated and put in seat. They were given wet rags for their wounds. Ahsoka grabbed one and started dabbing it on Lux's face, to clean up a couple small cuts and to keep him focused. "Shh, Lux. Shh Shh Shhhhh," she hushed, before she planet a small kiss on Lux's nose. "You taught him a lesson," she said.

But despite his throbbing head, Lux was able to see and think more clearly. This allowed him to look passed Ahsoka and call out the brewing threat behind her.

"Look out!" He exclaimed.

Jubila had trashed the other workers tending to him away from him. Then he grabbed a deactivator pistol and trained it on her and Lux. The waiters and waitresses all screamed and jumped away from Jubila, too petrified to do anything. But before Jubila could fire, Ahsoka swiftly turned around and activated her Shoto blade, the familiar green-yellow energy snapping to life in front of her.

He fired three shots, and Ahsoka swung her blade in front of her and deflected all three shots. The first two went wide, but the third blast shot back into Jubila's gun. It exploded in his hands, and made him scream. He dropped to his knees and held his hand, which was slightly burned and had metal fragments in his arm, chest, and face.

Ahsoka then pointed the blade in front of his face. He stumbled back onto the floor to scoot away from the blade. He backed up into the column that Lux pinned him to earlier.

She looked down on him. His face had gone from egocentric to terrified.

"You really are a _smug worm_." She said.

* * *

Later, after having a little _discussion_ with the authorities, Jubila was sent to jail for attempted murder, while Lux and Ahsoka went back to the Bonteri estate, after the restaurant owner decided not to press any charges on them (Lux technically threw the first punch and started the fight).

It was a bit of a walk, but the young couple eventually made it back to the estate, which was owned by House Bonteri before the Clone Wars, and was now back in Lux's possession, sense he was the rightful heir to his family's property.

They entered the front door on their own, sense the handmaidens had all gone home for the weekend. It was just Ahsoka and Lux, in a mansion all by themselves. The young couple walked for about 5 miles today. Two and a half to the restaurant, and two and a half back home.

When they walked through the door, Lux kicked off his shoes and walked over to the couch in the front room.

He groaned out loud as he flopped down on his back. He was tired from the walk. But he was also sore from the fight. He had cuts and bruises in a lot of places. He also had an icepack pressed against his throbbing head.

Ahsoka looked at him while leaning against the wall, with one hand on it above her. Her lips were puckered. "I'm lucky to have you... you know that right?" She asked him.

Lux groaned. "I was just teaching that smug little sleemo a lesson. You're the yon who saved me... _again_." He said.

Ahsoa smirked and shook her head. "Such a gentleman," she said.

Then she turned around, with her back facing him, to take her high heeled slippers off. She then walked over to the couch that Lux was laying on. That's when she noticed that he dozed off.

 _'Not on my watch Luxie'_.

When she was next to the couch, she hooked one of her bare orange legs over Lux and straddled him, causing their pelvis' to meet in the middle.

When Ahsoka plopped down on Lux, they bounced up and down on the couch.

Lux suddenly woke up.

He blinked rapidly and looked up at Ahsoka, who was bashfully smiling down at him and blushing fiercely.

"Heheheheh! I see that you crave more attention," Lux said as he ran both of his hands up Ahsoka's smooth thighs, until he rested them on her hips underneath her skirt.

Ahsoka leaned over slightly and placed her palms on Lux's abs to prop herself up. She wrapped her legs around Lux's, making him nothing more than trapped.

Ahsoka smiled and leaned forward. Her breasts pressed forward against his chest, making them gently slide against his button up shirt. She smashed her lips against Lux's. Lux placed his hands on her hips, while Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his head, burying and combing her fingertips through his luscious hair.

"I'm just rewarding you for being such an incredible boyfriend," Ahsoka said.

"So you are," Lux said with a smirk.

She leaned in and licked the shell of his ear, making him alert enough, but not so much as to keep her from getting her way with him.

"'Soka..." Lux sighed as a lascivious smile spread across his face, causing him to forget what happened at the restaurant for a brief moment. Originally, he wanted to go to bed. But now there was only one desire: Salacious lust! "Do that again," he breathed out.

Ahsoka leaned in again. But this time, not to his ear, but to his face. She licked his lips, and curled her tongue as she exhorted her _very_ non-public actions. She pulled back and rubbed his cheek, before putting pressure on his pelvis with her own.

"Mmh. _Someone's_ getting excited," she said before she began to gently writhe on his hips.

Before Lux could answer, Ahsoka bent down and gave him another soaking kiss...

Lux's eyes closed, and he was on the brink of complete slumber, with every nerve in his body relaxing tremendously. Her lips were sticking to his top lips and she sucked on it with moaning joy, like it was a sticky toy that children played with.

But _none_ of Ahsoka's actions were childish.

She leaned back, coaxing Lux to sit up and come forward for more. But she slammed his head back down hard against the cushions. She then arched her back forward, making her push her bust even harder against his chest. She pinned his wrists to the couch on either side of his head, and smiled before moving in for another assault. Her tongue was licking the crevice of his mouth slightly, asking for entry. Lux opened his mouth willingly, and her tongue came in with numerous and plentiful slurps as she gorged herself within the proverbial cave.

Her tongue was compressing his own, and he soon discovered an odd taste. It was sweet, sugary _chocolate_... then Lux realized that he was tasting the mint chocolates that Ahsoka ate after their dinner. The minty chocolate now coated her tongue with a wondrous taste. He loved the taste of chocolate and Ahsoka's mouth. So now... he was getting the best of both worlds.

When Ahsoka leaned back, Lux opened his eyes and looked down... then he noticed that his shirt was gone. He was confused. But then he deduced that Ahsoka must've taken it off when she was helping herself to him.

She drank up the sight of his lean, muscular torso.

"Have I ever told you how much I love how you taste?" She asked as she continued to ever so gently writhe her hips against Lux's manhood.

"I don't remember. Though I can say that the feeling is mutual my darling," Lux said with a smirk as he propped himself up on his elbows.

She smiled. As she rested her eyes on the bulge in Lux's pants, her eye brows flared up for a second, and her puckered lips turned into a seductive smirk.

"Now, there is _one_ more thing I'm dying to get a taste of tonight," Ahsoka said.

Lux knew exactly what she was hinting at. Ahsoka's attention went to Lux's belt, and she started to loosen it. But before she could finish, Lux swiftly grabbed Ahsoka's wrists. Her eyebrows flared up in surprise.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" She questioned.

Lux didn't answer. He merely smirked.

But before Ahsoka could do anything, Lux yanked her down on top of him. He pushed his lips against hers, causing both of the to moan with joy. Lux then sat up from the couch and pushed Ahsoka up with him. As they kissed, Lux swiftly reached behind Ahsoka's bare neck, where her dress was fastened.

Ahsoka yelped when Lux literally tore the dress from her body, revealing her firm, yet soft, melons, which bobbed and quivered with excitement.

Now she was naked from the waist up, her well trimmed stomach and her busty perks on full display.

As Ahsoka breathed in and out, her breasts heaved.

She looked down at her own naked form with surprise. Then she looked at Lux, who was smirking. He then dove into her neck and began sucking on it, causing her to moan as her skin melted underneath his hot breath.

She leaned back, throwing her head over her shoulders, when Lux began to trail the kisses down her neck, down her collarbone, and finally to her breasts. He buried his face in her chest, rubbing his cheeks as hard as he could between her breasts. He then began to massage them as he suckled her coral-like buds.

Ahsoka sighed in pleasure, but eventually lost it. She shoved Lux into the cushions again. She gave him a toying smile as she looked down at him. He smiled back up at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself Lux?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "I... I enjoy this greatly Ahsoka. I'm just afraid that'll I'll pass out." He said, falling completely under spell, and becoming a victim of her naughty behavior. As she continued writhing on his pelvis, causing a tingling sensation down below, he threw his head back into the cushions. "I love _everything_ about you-" he sighed.

"Do you love me?" She questioned as she continued writhing her hips.

He looked up at her, his face looking a little distraught.

"I will never stop loving you Ahso-" He tried to say before she smashed her lips against Lux's when he was least expecting it, literally having a 'tongue-in-cheek' moment.

And like smoke, _all_ of his clothes disappeared... leaving Lux's naked body to hang on the thread of the couch as if he were dead. Only he wasn't dead. Only obsessively aroused beneath his half-naked girlfriend.

Ahsoka then began to trail her kisses down Lux's bruised and scarred body.

On his chest.

On his abs.

She then she went lower, and enveloped his manhood with her mouth.

As this was happening, Lux threw his head back into the cushions and groaned in pleasure, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. He gently massaged the tips of Ahsoka's montrals for the sake of grabbing a hold of something. He eventually brought his hands down lower to the back of her head, in an attempt to keep her head where it was.

But after a few minutes of pleasing him, Ahsoka pulled her face away from his midsection, before he could reach his climax... much to his disappointment.

She stood up from the couch, her famous crooked smile sprawled across her face.

"Wha...what are you doing? I-I wasn't finished yet," Lux protested.

Ahsoka ran her hands up her body, gliding them up her stomach, over her breasts, and finally clasped her hands behind her head, striking a sexy pose.

"Mmmmmh. If you want to finish what we started, you're going to have to follow me upstairs," Ahsoka said seductively as she began to walk upstairs.

Lux watched her go, sliding upstairs to the second floor. Ahsoka was still wearing her dress skirt. It swayed from side to side, with her hips and rear head tail, as she walked upstairs.

Watching her... _womanly_ _assets_ move coaxed him off of the couch so that he could follow her.

Every step she took was as soft as feathers touching the hallway floor, while Lux's footfalls clunked up the stairs, reflecting on their emotions at that time (Ahsoka being relaxed, with Lux being more anxious).

When they made it to their room, they disappeared behind the bedroom door. A few minutes later, the sounds of the bed springs creaking could be heard. And finally came the loud noises of their love-making, which could be heard from afar.

Ahsoka moaned and gasped her boyfriend's name as he continued to make her soar with pleasure throughout the night.

"LUX! _LUX!_ **LUX! LUX!** "

* * *

Later that night, long after reaching their climax, Lux fell asleep while holding Ahsoka's naked body _tightly_ against her own. The way he held her was synonymous with the way he was protective of her. Just like at the restaurant.

And he would forever hold her this way, in this bed they've shared in previous nights, for as long as they were together.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that's the end of the story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **This was one of several side stories that I plan on writing, each expanding on the universe that I'm bringing to fan fiction.**

 **So I hope that you will become a regular reader of my stories.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, signing out.**


End file.
